vigorfandomcom-20200216-history
Batterie Draug
A Small Map located on an Island it features several Military Camps and Artillery Pieces as well as a small town. Interesting Locations A Small Map located on an Island it features several Military Camps and Artillery Pieces as well as a small military installation. This map is the smallest in the game currently and is the best source of weapons, ammo, and chemicals if the player knows where to look for them. The Adolf Kanone locations (there are four) on the map are based off of the real life equivalents that are also in Norway. Named Locations Motel - Good Loot The motel is a location on the eastern side of the map that has a large number of loot-able containers inside as well as multiple chemical spawns on the exterior of the building, and plenty of glass containers on the interior. There are also two food crate spawns in the back as well as three potential med crate spawns. East of the building in the back exterior is also an extraction point. Logging Area - Very Poor Loot The logging area is a small shed with two loot-able containers and nothing notable Ponds - Very Poor Loot The ponds are two ponds as the name suggests with two loot-able containers. Don't go here. Flak Outpost North - Very Poor Loot This location is great to defend against players on the cannons, but has only one loot-able container and has no noticeable features besides the possibility of spawning the Radio Signals Detector. Car Park - Good Loot The car park is a great source of vehicle loot that can also spawn the Comm Station. The area got an update in the small update in .8 when decals were added to two of the vans in the car park. The location also supports a small shelter building with logs and loot-able containers inside. Flak Outpost West - Poor Loot This location has one loot-able container as well as a medical box, otherwise a boring location. Wooden Bridge - Good Loot The wooden bridge is what the name suggests. It has one chemical that spawns under the bridge. \ Flak Outpost South - Good Loot The actual location of flak outpost south has one loot-able container, but to the west of the location about 20 feet there are two tents that spawn a chemical and medical box. Shooting Range - Very Good Loot The Shooting Range is a location that boasts both a range and a small building. The range has gun crates and ammo boxes. The building has a Ural truck out front and the building is surrounded by loot-able containers and the vault can also spawn inside. Radio Mast - Good Loot Another location where the vault can spawn, the radio mast has a small L shaped building with loot inside, as well as a radio mast outside as the name would suggest. Adolf Kanone 1-4 - Very Good Loot All of the Adolfkanone locations support a top cannon with a lootable container on top, but the inside of the buildings can have gun crates, ammo boxes, chemicals, and medical boxes inside the looping hallway inside. There are also a few small sleeping areas inside the cannons near the entrance that can spawn the loot said previously. These locations are quite dangerous as if the player is caught in the outer part of the cannon they can be gunned down by players on the top. Leaving through the one enterance of the cannons is also dangerous as other players can camp outside. Adolfkanone 1 also has a small building nearby that has a small number of lootable containers nearby. Adolfkanone 2 has the chance to spawn the radio signals detector. Military Base - Best Loot The Military Base is the single best source of all loot in Vigor. The location boasts 3 longhouses, an L shaped house, 4 sheds, and a garage building as well as a shelter for tanks. The northeastern area of the base is home to said shelter and has craters as well as blown out tanks. The shelter is also host to multiple fuel canisters and a few lootable containers. Just to the west of this building is the L shaped building which a vault used to be able to spawn in in older versions of the game, but now only has regular lootable containers inside. Outside of the building is a picnic bench with a medical box and a potential Comm Station spawn. To the south of this building there are a few Ural trucks that have a gun crate and multiple ammo box spawns. Next to the trucks are the two longhouses, which have lootable containers all throughout them, as well as containers on the outside of the building. A gun crate, chemicals, medical boxes, and ammo boxes can spawn in the area between these two houses. To the west of those longhouses is the garage with basic garage loot. To the southeast of the longhouses is the four sheds, the southernmost one sometimes holding the vault. These sheds have a couple lootable containers inside, but gun and ammo crates spawn on the outside o these buildings. To the east of these buildings is the last of the longhouses, which has gun and ammo boxes in front of it, as well as basic house loot inside of the building. Note: On the military base all windows and some doors are highlighted in purple on the map. Category:Maps